


Ame no hi Part 1(?)

by amamicado



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Comfort/Angst, Gay Komaeda Nagito, I Don't Even Know, M/M, bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamicado/pseuds/amamicado
Summary: TW: DEPRESSION(?)/DEPRESSING SHITyuh this is just a random piece but I like it
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 13





	Ame no hi Part 1(?)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: DEPRESSING-ISH(?)

Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... I lay on my bathroom floor. I have too many thoughts in my head and they won't go away.. _*who am I?*_ The thought lingers in my head as I try piecing myself together. “Nagito... Nagito Komaeda, thats my name, right?” I sit up. “and this... This is my dorm at Hope's Peak, correct? Why did I forget this..” I look around for a minute and then stand up and brush myself off. “Ah,, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student.. I'd never forget that.” I leave my bathroom but just as I do I see something that makes me jump. “M-Makoto!? W-What is– Makoto why are you in my room?” I stand there bewildered. “huh? You invited me to come over earlier, did you not?” Makoto says, looking at me, confused. “h-huh? I did? S-sorry and just have a lot going on in my head right now I totally forgot about that..” I say looking down on the ground, downcast. “Nagito,, you're acting a bit different today.. is something the matter?” Makoto looks at me, concerned. “...” I can't find a way to respond. I don't know if I am alright anymore. I fake a smile, u wouldn't want him to worry more. “Y-Yep! I'm alright!” I sit beside Makoto on my bed. Silence... My smile soon fades. I can't bare to look at Makoto. He probably looks really worried right now.. and I don't want to cry in front of him. “Nagito...” He holds me hand. “huh?” I mumble. “Nagito, you know I care, right? And I _should_ care. You mean a lot to me, Nagito, and I don't want you to feel like this. Please, don't be afraid to show your weaknesses. Everyone has them.” As Makoto says that I start to tear up. “and... Nagito, I love you.” Hearing those words were enough to make me start sobbing uncontrollably. I needed to do this for a while but I didn't,,, want to. I didn't want to cry because I wanted people to think I didn't have problems, and I was happy all the time. But that isn't the case. Makoto holds me close. “M-Makoto...” I mumble through my sobs. “M-Mak-koto I.. I love you.” I sob more. I really can't stop crying. “cry as much as you need it, Nagito. I love you and if you need anything I'm here to help.” hearing that from Makoto's mouth made me sob even harder,, somehow. “Makotooo...” I mumble again. After very long minutes of crying I finally was close to the end of it. I look up at Makoto. Just about ready to pass out. “Thank you, Makoto.” I peck him on the cheeck and then I pass out. I wake up early in the morning. I expected to wake up alone but... Makoto's beside me. He's cuddling me. _*CUDDLING ME?*_ My face turns red. We haven't slept in the same bed yet, let alone cuddled together. I go to cuddle him back and I realize he's smiling. Is he awake? I gently poke his face to see if he's awake. He just twitches. I giggle a bit as I hug him. I couldn't fall asleep again due to oversleeping, but I got to cuddle Makoto the rest of the night, and that's enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please let me know my dropping some kudos or smn idk


End file.
